Currently available network technologies can enable user devices to communicate with one another using a variety of communication services, such as cellular services, voice over Internet Protocol (voice over IP, VoIP) services, short messaging service (SMS), instant messaging (IM) services, and other types of communication services. However, currently available networking technologies are limited in a number ways. For example, networks are often limited by an inability to allocate communication sessions (e.g., call sessions) to different networks.